Curling
by Ayingott
Summary: Fuji wants to play curling, Ryoma doesn't. Thrill Pair.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka OR curling. **

**Warning: Doesn't really have one. Fuji perhaps? And the usual spelling/grammar mistakes, as well as missing letters and words. I hope you forgive me for those. :3

* * *

**

"Curling?"

"Curling."

I looked at my boyfriend, of a year (give or take the few months I was stalked, threatened and blackmailed) with a look that probably had disbelief and something similar to curiosity mixed together. Since he was smiling in that annoying way of his.

But then again, he always had that smile on. No matter what was happening around him.

I just had to ask again, just to make sure this is not some kind of dream or delusion of the mind: "Curling? Really curling?"

"Yeah. It's fun!" His smile never wavered, but he did flash his shockingly blue eyes for a second.

Even a complete idiot (like Momo or Horio) would figure out that something was up. Something evil and most possibly chaotic and scarring for any normal human being, since I _am _talking to Fuji Syuusuke, _the Fuji Syuusuke_, about curling. But now that I think about, I'm not exactly normal myself. I blame it all on Fuji, mostly because it _is _his fault.

"You know Ryo-chan, it's a game where you take a big stone and slide it on ice to-"

"I know what curling is." I cut him off and frown, "I just can't figure out why the hell you would be asking me to play it all of a sudden."

He only widens his smile, "Because it's fun?" he even manages to sound amused and I can hear the not-so-well hidden laughs as he says that. Plus, there is this slight change (Almost unnoticeable, if I can say) in the air around him. Hate me if you must, but I can't figure out why.

I frown instead and turn my gaze away from Fuji and back to the tennis game and say nothing. The tennis game is 100% more interesting than curling or any other possible sport actually. I feel his stare intensifying with every second I continue to use in ignoring him and his stupid, sudden, crazy ideas. This time- curling.

But I eventually sigh and mumble out: "What?"

"I want to play curling Ryo-chan. And I want to play it with you!" he is clearly pouting. Faking the pout in hopes to make feel sorry (like all the other times) and talk me into his stupid schemes and pranks, that usually ended with me running infinite amount of laps.

Speaking of laps….

"Why not Buchou? He likes to do the same stuff that old people do, so why not him?" I ask, trying to keep my attention to the game. Unfortunately they choose this moment to run commercial about active lifestyle. Damn, now I have to fully turn my attention to Fuji.

Fuji now has his eyes completely open, but he's still smiling that annoying smile. "Because I'm not dating him." He snatches the remote from my hands and turns off the television, ignoring my yell of "What the hell? I was watching that!", and grabs me by the hand. "And because he has a date with Atobe right now."

"But I don't even like curling!"

I try to protest against the forceful dragging, with no success if I may add, and inwardly curse Fuji in every single language I know, which is quite a lot (but that's not the issue here). He, like always, doesn't care how much I trash, yell or struggle. Damn him and his strength that doesn't match up with his body built.

"Oh don't worry about it Ryo baby!" he's overly happy again. Strange. "I will make sure you enjoy it thoroughly. Of course, curling too."

I knew it. It's always like this.

"Fudge you Fuji and your stupid curling. Fudge you both." I have been watching too many youtube videos again.

He turns around, kisses me passionately on the lips and whispers in my ear: "Sorry baby, but _I _won't be the one being _fudged _prettysoon."

So now even curling isn't safe for me huh?

* * *

**A/N: It's short pointless and about curling. Sorry, but the plot bunny just didn't leave me alone, so I just had to. It was the episode where Ryoma played ping-pong that created the bunny. So yeah…**

**Review please? Please and thank you! :3 **


End file.
